1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid valves. More particularly, the invention relates to a valve assembly capable of maintaining a seated (closed) position in the face of shock loads tending to unseat the valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high fluid pressure environments, it is often difficult to maintain a high integrity fluid valve seal. This difficulty is exacerbated in applications where fluidic components, such as valves, are subjected to vibrational and shock loadings of sufficient magnitude to unseat (open) fluid valves, resulting in spurious fluid flow. When high fluid pressures occur, often accompanied by high fluid temperatures, spurious valve openings can have damaging consequences.